A Perfect Possible Future
by parisindy
Summary: Beka is missing and Harper and the New Trance set off to rescue her...but no rescue is without it's repercussions. **COMPLETED!!**
1. Default Chapter

A big huge thank you to all those who have read my stories in the past!  
  
Spoilers up to any current episode may occur  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A perfect Future  
  
Harper lay on his bunk. His eyes glanced towards the now destroyed tesseract device. It had been a close one. He was alive. So many people had died because of him. The amount of dead people he left in his wake  
  
was almost staggering. He reached up to the bench beside his bed and twirled his now useless inhaler in his fingers. He winched as he leaned back. His stomach ached and he missed Trance. He missed her light jokes he missed her bright smile. She always made him feel better. This new girl, well she just wasn't his Trance.  
  
In many ways his Trance had died. Hohne had died because of him. Brendan hadn't let him forget that his parents had died because of him, like he could have forgotten anyway.  
  
He sighed and rolled over trying to sleep. He always told everyone he was a `freakin genius' but right now he felt very small and unwise. He was just a mudfoot from a slave planet. What did he do to deserve the guilt and loss of those he loved. His thoughts floated to Beka his one stronghold in all of this. He had known her for 4 years now and she had never left him or died. If anything happened to her... his stomach muscles spasmed. He wasn't sure anymore if it was from the stress of the past few days, or from his fear of someday losing Beka.  
  
He closed his eyes and sleep came at last.  
  
++++++  
  
An hour later on the bridge.  
  
++++++  
  
"Rommie what's Harper's condition?"  
  
Rommie popped into existence beside Beka who stood at the helm.  
  
"Currently resting in is quarters. Don't worry Beka, he's ok?"  
  
"I know it just that... we almost..."  
  
Rommie smiled weakly "I know."  
  
Beka heard a noise, her eyes attentive on the screen in front of her.  
  
"Vessel approaching, of our starboard bow."  
  
"On screen Rommie."  
  
Beka recognized the ship right away.  
  
"Red alert, all hands to battle stations!" she then turned to Rommie. "Get ready to slipstream."  
  
As she pushed the buttons to make their escape an amber glow filled the bridge. Beka gave a strangled scream, as it seem to centre on her. She felt her self being pulled from her station. Next was the strangest sensation she had every felt. She felt as if her very molecules were dispersing.  
  
Rommie watched in shock unable to do anything to help. Just as Tyr and Dylan ran unto the bridge Beka disappeared completely.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The alarms rang through the hallway. Harper's eye's shot open. The alarms sounded like they had been ring for a few minutes. "Gawd." He swore rubbing a tired hand over his eyes he must have been more tired then he thought.  
  
"Rommie what's happen'?" His voice slurred with exhaustion.  
  
Rommie appeared beside him "Harper you need to get to command."  
  
Her lack of an explanation worried him. He rolled to his feet clutching his side in pain. The Magog were gone but they did not go quietly they had left him with a ring of bruises no nano bot could fix quickly.  
  
He did his best to jog down to command but everyone had beaten him there except Beka.  
  
"What's happening he asked?" but everyone was rushing around to the different stations, no one met his eyes or answered his question. Suddenly the Andromeda shook under an impact. Dylan stood at the helm.  
  
"Prepare to slipstream!"  
  
"Captain we've been cut off" Shouted Rommie and the ship shook under a second impact.  
  
"Who they hell are these guys?" Dylan swore but his eyes finally met Harper's "Harper get down to deck three there is a hull breach see what you can do. Tyr! Ready torpedo's one through four."  
  
Harper stood frozen to his spot. "Where's Beka?"  
  
"Harper go! Now!" shouted Dylan over his shoulder. "Rommie go with him see if you can help."  
  
The android grabbed his arm and steered him out of command.  
  
They jogged to the damaged but sealed part of the ship. Harper's arm wrapped around his stomach but her refused to show Rommie that he was in pain.  
  
"Rommie what's going on?  
  
"Later, fix the problem first."  
  
"It's bad isn't it?"  
  
Rommie slowed and turned looking him straight in the eyes. "It's bad."  
  
Harper nodded his eyes showed his fear but his actions did not. Having the Magog in him had made him a little more protective of his feelings noted Rommie to her self.  
  
"Ok good, ok fine let's go." He broke her thoughts and they continued towards the damaged area.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance glanced around the deck of the Andromeda. She was home once again. It felt good. She had missed the innocence of this time. She smiled glancing at the faces around her. They looked exhausted, spent, even the mighty Tyr looked strained, but little did they know how much they would cherish this time.  
  
Tyr saw her glance and stepped over to her grabbing her roughly by the upper arm.  
  
"Why are you smiling? What do you know?" He yelled at her his nose inches from her own.  
  
The old Trance would have flinched. The old Trance would have pleaded to Dylan for help. But that girl was gone. She glared back at him.  
  
"I don't know this is different."  
  
"What are you scheming at girl!"  
  
"Tyr" Dylan shouted over his shoulder "back to your station."  
  
Andromeda appeared to Dylan's left. "Dylan there is another opening to slipstream"  
  
"Brace for slipstream." Confirmed Dylan.  
  
The slipstream opened before them and Dylan guided them in but before they were completely submerged there was a large explosion. Everyone flew from their stations landing on the floor.  
  
The Andromeda entered the slipstream damaged and unguided.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rommie was the first back on her feet. She could feel the near pain of her other self as many of the major systems had been damaged. She had lived through a slipstream unguided something she wasn't suppose to be doing.  
  
She glanced around analyzing the situation. Harper lay not ten feet from her. He was unconscious but seemed relatively undamaged other then a few cuts and bruises and a nasty bump on the head. Dylan would have to tell him about Beka soon, that would be worse then any bump on the head.  
  
`DYLAN!" the thought rushed through her head. "Andromeda what's the status of Captain Hunt?"  
  
Her hologram appeared beside her. "He is currently on the bridge and is administering first aid to Tyr."  
  
"Thank the divine."  
  
Rommie made her way over to Harper he was already starting to stir. He twitched a little before coming fully awake. As usual he did so explosively. He jumped to his feet before he was fully awake and before Rommie could stop him. He swayed almost tipping over till she put a hand under his elbow. His eyes focused and met hers.  
  
"Rommie?" He tried to smile but winched instead holding the back of his head "Ow."  
  
"I should say."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We received fire as we were entering slipstream?"  
  
Dylan's voice interrupted them as it came in over the intercom. "Mister Harper? Rommie Status?"  
  
"We're fine Dylan just a little shaken up." Rommie filled him in.  
  
"Shaken not stirred," added Harper who was ignored.  
  
"We have massive ship wide damage, life support is minimal and could possibly fail within the next forty seven minutes."  
  
"Mr. Harper get on the life support systems, right away. We'll assess what needs to be done from there, Hunt out."  
  
Harper turned to Rommie. "Why wasn't Beka piloting?"  
  
Rommie knew she couldn't put off telling him any further. "Harper..." she hesitated  
  
"Just tell me Rom Doll."  
  
"Beka's missing. We were attacked by a vessel Beka seemed to recognize them, then the bridge was filled with a particle wave. Her molecules were dissipated."  
  
"So they kidnapped her, we have to organize a rescue, we can take the Maru ...so help me if they hurt her I'll..."  
  
"Harper," once again she paused. "There is a good chance she's dead. "  
  
Harper glared at her as if she had said something blasphemous. "No! It's impossible, Beka can't die"  
  
"Harper..."  
  
"I SAID NO!" then seemed to gain some composure. "Look Rommie I'll fix the life support but after that I'm going to find Beka." He turned his back on her without a further word and walked away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dylan leaned against a nearby wall and watched Harper pack his tools in a small bag. Dylan wasn't about to mention that he was already wearing his tool belt. Other then the small clanking of another tool being thrown in the bag the two stood in silence.  
  
Harper let out an exaggerated sigh. "What?"  
  
"Why don't you wait till a few more systems are back on line and we'll all look for Beka."  
  
"She could be hurt, I'm not about to let something worse happen to her why we wait" He through another tool in the bag.  
  
"Harper I'm not about to abandon Beka, but the Andromeda is nearly dead in the water. We won't be able to mount any kind of rescue with her in this condition." Then he continued in a near whisper "Besides Rommie says there is about an eighty percent chance we are already too late."  
  
Harper through the tool he had in his hand hard against the nearest bulkhead and turned towards Dylan furious. "Take that back!" he growled, "It's not true."  
  
Dylan raised his hands in an attempt to placate Harper. "I'm not saying she is dead I just want you to keep in mind her chances are not good and that they would be better with the Andromeda for back up."  
  
"I'm going Dylan." Then he conceded a little. "Look if I get into trouble I'll call ok, by the time I find anything you guys can some of Rommie's more major systems back up." He gestured to his workbench. I left you some instructions. Dylan's gaze flickered over to the workbench there was about a dozen flexi's hidden amongst various pieces of machinery and Sparky cola cans.  
  
"Ok, fine I'm not going to convince you other wise, but then I have a request."  
  
Slightly curious Harper raised an eyebrow at Dylan. "What kind of request?"  
  
"You Take Trance."  
  
"What, no way!" Harper's blood turned a little colder  
  
"Listen Harper we're going to be doing a lot of repairs on the ship I don't have time to watch her and I don't trust her yet. You can take her with you, keep an eye on her and maybe learn some of her motives. Plus Trance, the old one anyway, was very good at finding things."  
  
"She was Beka's lucky charm." Harper conceded. "Ok I'll take her but she better be ready to leave by the time I haul this stuff to the Maru or I leave without her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper placed his bag in his old quarters on the Maru he had hoped she wouldn't show but she was waiting for him when he arrived.  
  
"Hey." He greeted her with a very fake smile.  
  
"Hey." She returned with no smile at all.  
  
"Any idea where she is?"  
  
Trance shook her head her braids moving on her shoulders. "None, but she feels close by."  
  
Harper nodded as he walked towards the Helm. Then he stopped and turned towards her.  
  
"Look, I know you saved me from the Magog but I don't know you or trust you. By saving me you killed my friend so that doesn't make you an angel."  
  
"I never..." she started but Harper raised his had cutting her off. "You get in the way or prevent me from finding Beka I will kill you."  
  
"No you listen Seamus!" Trance poked him in the chest angrily with a very long un-purple finger.  
  
"This is not what I wanted either so you will deal with it. Or we'll both be killed!"  
  
Harper did his best to snarl at her but this really wasn't his Trance anymore. "What ever let's move!''  
  
"Let's." conceded Trance and Harper sat in at the helm without another word and headed the Maru back through the slipstream. He was heading towards the last coordinates of the ship that attacked them.  
  
`To hell with Trance' he thought this was for Beka.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka felt no pain only an excruciating blackness. She couldn't feel her body but she felt a coldness creeping towards her. A scream caught her non-existent throat. `Help and Hurry' were the only thoughts she could form.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harper gazed out into the star field in front of him. "I don't understand it was like they were never here!" Harper was exasperated. "No ion trails, nothing." Harper slammed his hand down on the Maru's piloting controls.  
  
"Well I see you haven't lost your temper." Harper jumped a little at the sound of Trance's voice. He hadn't forgotten she was there but he thought she was in the other room. Her ability to sneak up on him was more then a little unnerving and how did she get so close. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Harper wasn't sure what that smile meant.  
  
"Are you going to help because if you not, go away!"  
  
"Touchy, touchy" and she smiled again. Harper was beginning to hate that smile and he snarled back at her.  
  
"I still feel her presence but it's weaker."  
  
Harper looked at her oddly. In the past she might have said something cute but now she met his stare evenly. He looked away quickly rubbing his hands over his face. "So much has changed."  
  
"Change is ... necessary." She replied haltingly  
  
He met her eyes and this time didn't look away. "My friend Trance used to talk about a perfect possible future. I don't think there is such a thing. I used to think there might, just maybe but... "  
  
Trance backed away and his words and her face-hardened. "Things have changed."  
  
"I Know!" he said roughly and jumped up from the helm and brushed past her as he went towards engineering.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she called after him  
  
"You should know!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr lay on his back in a small conduit attempting to fix a panel that hung over his head.  
  
A bolt of electricity flew from the panel striking him in the forehead.  
  
He growled loudly and it took every ounce of his control not to smash his nano welder through the bulkhead.  
  
"Tyr how are repairs coming on the sensors?" Rommie voice came from the offending panel and Tyr once again held his breath in annoyance.  
  
"It would be faster if that annoying little man would do his job but since that seems unlikely it is being done as efficiently as possible as long as I remain UNDISTURBED!"  
  
"Humph fine then! But I was about to report something to Dylan but since you are working on the sensors I thought I would confirm something with you first."  
  
"Fine, get to the point" his mood was not improving.  
  
"Well I was doing a systems check on our sensors and I detected something. Well either their still not working or ..."  
  
"Ship!"  
  
"I detected Beka's life signs. She's still here but I can't find her."  
  
Tyr thought for a moment and did a double check. "Well as far as I can tell that part of the sensors array should be working fine. Tell Dylan and we'll start a deck-to-deck search. Ship do you detect any intruders?"  
  
"Of course not or I would have said so." She tried to adopt Tyr's haughty attitude and she did so successfully.  
  
Then she left to tell Dylan.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Coms system on the Maru beeped. Trance answered it. It was Dylan.  
  
"Trance where's Harper?"  
  
"In engineering but he won't tell me why." She looked more then a little annoyed.  
  
"Fine, tell him to get back here immediately we may have found Beka but we need him. Time is a issue."  
  
"Right." She confirmed, "We'll be right back. Maru out."  
  
She quickly sat down at the helm and headed the Maru into the closest slipstream horizon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unaware of what was happening Harper was thrown against the railing in the main engine room. "What they hell... TRANCE!"  
  
"No reason to yell the COM systems work fine." She beeped at him over the speakers.  
  
"Where they the heck are you taking us?"  
  
"Back to the Andromeda."  
  
Harper ran out of the engine room and back to where Trance was piloting. He was furious he wasn't leaving with out Beka.  
  
He got to Trance just as they exited the slipstream. "When did you learn to fly slipstream?" he growled as he pulled the pilot's seat back.  
  
"Tyr taught me remember." She replied haughtily  
  
"Yeah, but you crashed!"  
  
"Well I got better with practice." She shrugged off his grasp and turned back to the helm.  
  
Harper could see the Andromeda on the distance. "We need to go back. We need to find Beka!" He paused as he watched her aim the Maru directly at the Andromeda... she wasn't slowing down. "Trance, umm slow down..."  
  
Harper looked at her she had this strange smile on her face. The Andromeda grew ever closer.  
  
Rommie appeared on the screen. "Maru slow your descent or I won't be able to stop you once you enter the loading dock."  
  
"Trance, we're going to CRASH!" Harper closed his eyes and held on to the railing behind the helm for dear life. He peeked his eyes open once but all he saw was the closed docking doors meters a head of them. They hadn't slowed down.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harper closing his eyes even more tightly.  
  
There was a rough shudder and a few soft bangs then silence. After a few moments Harper slowly opened his eyes.  
  
They were inside the Andromeda and Trance pushed back out of the pilot's chair and unbuckled the safety harness.  
  
Harper leapt up. "What the hell was that about?! First you save me then you try to kill me! Plus your wasting time, your fooling around with Beka's life!" Harper had never been so angry.  
  
"What it really comes down to is you don't trust me with anything. What do you really think Harper that I would risk Beka's life! Is that what you really think! Are you really so shallow you can't see who I really am!"  
  
The door of the Maru unsealed and there stood a very annoyed Dylan and Rommie. Dylan expected to give a very angry speech but he didn't expect what he saw.  
  
Harper had Trance by the throat. 


	4. Chapter 4

have any pointers let me know.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dylan leapt forward. Separating the two combatants.  
  
"What the Hell do you two think your doing! You're acting like children!"  
  
Harper tried to reach around Dylan and grab Trances hair. Dylan shoved Harper back against the wall.  
  
He kept his hand there and met his eyes sternly. "There will be consequences, for both of you." He turned his head and looked at Trance. "But right now I more concerned about helping Beka and Andromeda.  
  
Harper you will start repairs..."  
  
"But Beka..."  
  
"No buts, your going to have to trust us whether you want to or not or you'll be spending the next month in the brig where you'll help no one." Dylan was furious he barley moved his lips when he talked.  
  
"AND you," he continued looking at Trance "Are you still good at finding things?"  
  
Trance nodded and replied "Yes."  
  
"Then you will find Beka."  
  
He turned his back on them a logistically error he would later admit to himself.  
  
Trance turned on Harper slamming him back against the bulkhead just when he had started to move. This time her hand was on his throat. He gasped for air. "You were my best friend. That's the only reason I don't kill you. That and the fact that I'm really sick of killing." She pushed her self off and strode past Dylan and out in the main docking area of the Andromeda.  
  
Harper just looked shocked and raised his hand to his throat.  
  
"Mr. Harper repairs now!" ordered Dylan not unkindly  
  
Harper woke from his shock and followed Rommie off the Maru.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance stood in the centre of the bridge. Her eyes were closed and she swayed slightly, almost rhythmically.  
  
Dylan stood near the helm and Tyr at his own post nearby. Rommie the AI stepped onto the bridge and joined Tyr and watched.  
  
"What is she doing?" Whispered Rommie to Tyr.  
  
"I have no idea." Then suddenly "GIRL!"  
  
Trance, jumped slightly and turned and glared. "If you're referring to me I am not a girl."  
  
Tyr ignored the comment but felt a slight satisfaction at unnerving her. "What do you hope to accomplish?"  
  
It was unclear what Tyr was referring to but Trance chose Beka.  
  
"I think I've found Beka." She replied to Tyr's answer but it was Dylan she turned to face.  
  
"Where?" Dylan straightened him self and readied for action.  
  
Trance pursed her lips. "She's here on the bridge and a little in the hall and a little with each of us."  
  
"Make sense creature."  
  
Trance turned back to Tyr. "You know I don't remember you being this annoying. Your almost as bad as Harper." It was Tyr's turn to glare.  
  
"Could you explain it again?" offered Rommie  
  
"Well I think why we can detect her life signs on your sensors and why I know she's near by is that she really is here." Trance stopped and thought for a second. "Harper told me once a long time ago solid things are made up of really small unstable molecules. What makes us solid is that the molecules are really close together. Beka is really spread out."  
  
"So that ray that entered the bridge decomposed her?" questioned Dylan  
  
"It seems it was meant for her specifically because nothing else on the bridge or on the hull was effected." Theorized Rommie "But why would some one want to harm Beka?"  
  
"And how do re materialize her?" questioned Tyr  
  
"Harper will know the answer I'm sure, but we'll need to hurry I can feel her growing weaker every moment." Dylan looked at Trance as she spoke deep down in there somewhere was their Trance and he had to trust her.  
  
"OK, see what Harper can figure out, but get him to hurry. Rommie I want to you to analyze any data you can get from when the beam hit Beka we need to find out who did this and why "  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper hid in a conduit grumbling to him self. Rommie the avatar offered to lend a sympathetic ear but he told her he wanted to be alone. He slipped his nano manipulator into an open panel trying to adjust Rommie aft thrusters. He sighed as he worked. They didn't understand Dylan and Rommie and they should. They had lost their family too. But he figured they didn't have to watch the slow destructive process. Everyone they new died instantly. No blood, no gore just poof. Harper remembered all the details. His parents, his cousins, his friends. Then again maybe that's why he couldn't deal with Trance. He never got to say good bye. He felt robbed, cheated even. Then instantly there was someone to take her place. Now Beka, he brain eluded the questions. He couldn't think about her on the burn acid in the pit of his stomach threatened to over whelm him. No he would never have to say good bye to her. He placed his forehead against the open panel. He felt nauseous.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek. He jumped and looked up. It was Trance. Harper back peddled a few feet away from her.  
  
"Relax, I'm not mad at you anymore."  
  
"Yeah well the feeling isn't mutual."  
  
Trance ignored the snipe comment. "Are you feeling ok you felt warm?" Then she went on with out waiting for the answer. "We need you to help with Beka." 


	5. Chapter 5

Well I think it's been the worst week of my life but I need the distraction so I hope this doesn't suck to bad....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The tesseract device lay in pieces on Harper's workbench. He looked at it briefly before he grabbed one of the smaller pieces from it and inserted it into the molecular manipulator. He had taken the tesseract device apart but he still felt reluctant to use any of the pieces. This was Hohne' stuff, his last bit of genius before he died. It should be sent to a museum or something.  
  
Rommie appeared beside him.  
  
"Trance is on the bridge she asked you to hurry."  
  
"I know!" he snapped "I'm not a Perseid genius, this takes time."  
  
"Harper..." but Rommie paused unsure of what to say.  
  
"It's OK Rommie" he waved his hand towards the hologram. "I'm sorry I snapped."  
  
He looked back at the molecular manipulator. It was a bit of the device he used to blow up Walter, A bit of Hohne'' technology that he had added to the tesseract device, and a bit of Harper.  
  
For the first time doubts started to enter his mind. Hohne was the real genius. What made him think he could save Beka. What if Beka really died. He felt that acidy feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He took a deep breath and pushed the thought away.  
  
He put one of Trance's small plants on the table. He didn't even think the new Trance had looked at them since she arrived. He was probably doing it a favour. Not having to face the wrath of his best friend made that acidy feeling grow. He aimed the device at the plant. "Rev where ever you are pray that this works." He whispered and turned it on.  
  
The molecular device hummed for a minute shaking the whole workbench. For a minute it didn't work, then like some invisible man with an eraser the plant began to fade and finally it disappeared all together. Harper smiled. Now if he could get it to work in reverse...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trance stood on the bridge with her eyes closed. She was silent and the rest of the crew looked on with curiosity. She swayed slightly and a purple light surrounded her now golden skin. She was trying to reach Beka. Trance could feel the others around her but she focused her thoughts on Beka.  
  
"Beka," she thought, "don't leave us we need you, especially Harper, he needs you more then you know."  
  
"Trance?" Came the whispered question in her head.  
  
Trance reached out with her mind "Beka don't go!" but she could feel her fading even more.  
  
Just then Harper dashed onto the bridge with loud clumping feet startling Trance. She blinked twice trying to focus on her surroundings.  
  
"I think I figured it out!" he shouted in his hand he held a small silver device the size of a coffee mug. She also noted he had some sort of weird green goo splattered on her shirt, she reminded her self to ask later. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long….  
  
Thanks for all the great comments!  
  
I'll be faster with the next part…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper immediately turned the tiny gadget on.  
  
Something that looked like a cross between dust and grainy bits of snow filled the room. It gathered in the center like a strange cloud. The doors from the hallway opened on its own and more of the dust floated in.  
  
Then tiny clouds above each of the Andromeda's crew, even Andromeda her self, began to form. The little clouds grew to the size of Cally Melons then floated towards the centre gathering with the rest.  
  
Everyone looked on with a shocked silence. "This is different," whispered Harper in awe.  
  
Trance closed her eyes and sent all the energy could muster towards the cloud.  
  
A shape started to form. It was hard to tell at first. Like trying to look for something through fog. The particles grew denser and colours began to form. Harper could make out her blonde hair. The little device in his hands began to shake. Rommie gently reached over and took the device from him. He didn't even look like he had noticed. Harper face stared at the form in front of him unblinking. Afraid if he blinked she would be gone.  
  
Then as quickly as it began it finished. Suddenly Beka was with them once more and her body fell two feet to the hard deck below her and lay still.  
  
Rommie, Dylan and Trance ran to her immediately while Harper and Tyr hung back.  
  
"We need to get her to medical…" Trance confirmed everyone's thought.  
  
Then quietly Beka began to cough. "Harper?" she wheezed her eyes fluttering open.  
  
The faces looking down at her smiled with relief and she smile in return.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey" returned Dylan with a grin. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Not really sure." Beka coughed again as she was helped to her feet. Caring hands were guiding her towards the door when she saw Harper out of the corner of her eye. She paused to great him. But he did not smile. His face was pale and his heart raced in his chest. Tears streamed down his face. Harper never cried thought Beka to her self. The world started to spin and Dylan reached under her knees and shoulders lifting her as her body failed her.  
  
"Harper." She called but he never came because he was running. The farther and faster the better.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper ran so fast and unconsciously he bounced off the Andromeda's walls. He did know why he ran or where he was going he just knew he had to get away. The hologrammed Rommie appeared before him she tried to talk to him but before she could even say his name he had run through her. Finally the burning in his lungs and the ache of his Magog battered ribs forced him to stop. He sunk to the ground leaning on a bulkhead gasping for breath.  
  
Rommie decided to try again. "Harper?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" he screamed. The whites of his eyes showed. It frightened Rommie and she backed off.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered  
  
"I said GO AWAY GO AWAY NOW!!!" and he was back on his feet running. 


	7. Conclusion

Here's the next bit thanks for sticking with me!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka woke up with a gasp. "No more darkness." She said before she was fully awake.  
  
"No more what Beka?" asked a light bubbly voice.  
  
Beka relaxed she was on med deck and the voice belonged to Trance. Trance walked over and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. "Nothing, just a bad dream." Then Beka attempted to change the subject. "So where are all they guys are they ok?"  
  
A strange look came over Trance's face. "Well they were all very worried. We're glad your ok."  
  
"Trance you didn't answer the question."  
  
"I know but you need to rest." Trance had hidden a medical injector in her left hand quickly injected Beka with a sedative. Beka's eyes fluttered and her breathing became quieter. Trance needed Beka to rest. It was for her own good she told herself only half believing it. She needed, no, she wanted to deal with Harper. Beka had been through enough. She didn't need Beka's mothering of Harper to kick in. She had seen Beka's darkness and Beka would be having nightmares for a while. She needed to deal with her own demons never mind Harper's.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr stood gazing into an open conduit cover as Trance rounded the corner. Tyr turned to stare at her. The silence between them was almost palatable.  
  
"Are you here to talk to him?" Tyr finally relented his stare with a question.  
  
"Yes." She acknowledged almost curtly.  
  
"I've tried he's not coming out."  
  
"Well then I'll have to go in" She pushed Tyr lightly out of the way and climbed into the small tunnel. She could hear Tyr snort his disgust but he didn't leave. Tyr now understood Nietzscheans. When she was here before she hadn't. Tyr cared for Harper but he wasn't about to show it to anyone. Tyr craved family. Harper didn't have any family and in Tyr's eyes desperately needed guidance. The problem lay in that Harper always did what he needed and wanted to do. He wasn't used to having a family, people who depended on him, so he acted like he didn't have one. To Trance and everyone one on the Andromeda it was clear. Harper had family and her name was Beka. Sure they were all becoming family, going through the things they had bonded people. But with Beka and Harper it was different. There was an unspoken way of communication, a trust that Harper gave to no one but Beka. His reaction to seeing here alive was nothing more then puzzling. The thing is Trance liked puzzles.  
  
She turned a corner in the conduit leaving Tyr behind. After three more turns her knees started to ache from crawling, but she knew she was close.  
  
One more turn and she saw him.  
  
He sat knees drawn up. His arms wrapped around them, his chin resting on top. He looked pale, his face was sweaty but what really worried Trance was the blank stare. His eyes had no sparkle in them. She remembered in the other future she had told him the sparkle came from drinking so much cola. He had laughed and said he got it from her. She had only seen that sparkle disappear once before. That too was in the other future. She briefly closed her eyes blocking out the memories from that awful day. She wanted the before time back. When they had been friends.  
  
She crawled over too him in silence. She was afraid of spooking him. But he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She reached over to his far side and pulled him against her, cradling his head against her shoulder. They sat there for a long time. Trance wasn't sure how long, when she finally felt him move slightly.  
  
"Harper?" she whispered. He didn't move but he did flinch ever so slightly. "It's ok you don't have to talk, but I will a little ok?" No reaction. "Beka, wants to see you, she's worried that …" That did it he almost leapt from her arms.  
  
"NO!" he yelled. The noise made her jump slightly as it echoed around the conduit. He was breathing fast and his eyes looked shinny with fright.  
  
This wasn't working she needed to take control. "Just you wait a minute!" She yelled back. "Tell me what's going on now!"  
  
Harper looked around like he was about to take off again but she had him cornered in a junction with no access but they way they had come. Trance blocked his escape. He took a deep breath. "It's fine, it's good."  
  
"No it's not. Harper look at me what's wrong?" She could see a battle raging behind those eyes but they seemed alive again and it was a small relief.  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"Where? Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I can't see her anymore?" he finally relented.  
  
"Beka?" Trance asked.  
  
He gave a nod and swallowed hard. "I… I can't …" He stopped.  
  
Trance allowed him this second in time. Harper was fast with a joke, but true emotions were hard for him. He had turned them off a longtime ago on earth.  
  
"It hurts to much to even conceive of losing her again. It's better to be alone…then I won't know. I don't want to see any of you any more."  
  
Trance felt a little stunned. He was running away because he loved them too much and Harper always lost the things he loved.  
  
  
  
He gave on of his old rye Harper grins. "It's worse then the Magog."  
  
Trance might have been different but the old feelings overwhelmed her. This was her Harper alive in front of her. This was her chance to change his future now. She engulfed him in a hug.  
  
He struggled at first but soon relaxed. He made small noises against her shoulder and she held him till he was quiet again. Her shoulder was damp with mingled tears.  
  
She finally pulled away and tried to meet his eyes. But he looked at the floor in shame and fear.  
  
"Harper I know things and I came back to fix the mistakes." Trance paused unsure on how to continue. " I can still see the perfect possible future. I couldn't for a while. In order for the best odds of the perfect future happening you need to learn trust. The other one… the other you from my future never learned to trust. That's why I was so mad at you, when we came back to the Andromeda. You were afraid I would crash the Maru." Harper continued to look at the floor. "I was mad because you were acting just like him, I felt like nothing was different. You couldn't trust me. Now you don't trust Beka."  
  
Trance reached over and touched his chin raising his eyes to hers. They looked haunted and the dark circles showed his exhaustion. "I…I don't know how." He stuttered.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "With little steps. We don't want to leave you. Things will change, some day some one might leave… but I will do my best not to let that happen. It's why I came back."  
  
They looked at each other for a while but she waited for him to make the next move. She could see him thinking, weighing the odds in his head.  
  
"So," he started in a quiet voice, "You think the perfect possible future could still happen?"  
  
Trance smiled and nodded.  
  
"We should tell Beka."  
  
"Let's go." She smiled and took his hand leading the crawl out of the conduits.  
  
"So we're still friends in the future?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"So… were there any babes?"  
  
Trance laughed a heartfelt laugh. It felt great. "There were… some."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beka woke up she. This time no nightmares had plagued her and she felt better. She looked up and the smiling faces of her family, her crew, surrounded her.  
  
"Hey Boss welcome back!" chirped Harper.  
  
"Hey." She replied reaching out and touching his arm. He flinched a little but didn't pull away. His eyes quickly darted towards Trance.  
  
"We're all glad to see you awake again Beka we were worried." Dylan smiled down at her.  
  
"Well I feel better." She sat up slowly. "So did I miss anything?" She looked towards Harper again.  
  
"Ummm, no boss not a thing."  
  
"Harper saved you." Chimed in Trance. "He built this machine that rearranged particles…which reminds me. Harper how did you know it would work?"  
  
"I just knew. I'm a genius or have you forgotten?" He smiled.  
  
Trance looked down at his shirt he hadn't had a chance to change yet. "What are those green splotches?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Harper not my plants!"  
  
"Boss help!" squealed Harper has he ducked behind Dylan with a fox like grin.  
  
Beka laughed as Trance chased Harper.  
  
Tyr snorted in disgust that made her laugh even harder. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Some things will never change." She gasped and she was thankful for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
